


妖孽攻

by Cheilla



Category: Epic NPC Man (Web Series)
Genre: ALL坤 - Freeform, M/M, Multi, NP, 主廷坤
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 02:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21067553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheilla/pseuds/Cheilla
Summary: 有点荤，有点辣，不喜慎入，别上升！





	1. Chapter 1

**╭( ′? o ?′ )╭?就是这个人1**

  
蔡徐坤喜欢朱正廷。

在一群练习生中是那样独特，那张溢满异域风情的脸，轻易勾走了他这个队长的心，说什么人间仙子朱正廷， 丫分明就是个妖孽！！！

快本的活动过后，朱正廷展示了他的绝世好腰，蔡徐坤觉得自己硬了，下面黏黏糊糊的很是难受，于是乎，回 到公司安排的公寓时，他趁机闯进了朱正廷的房间里，一把将朱正廷压倒，

一手捂住朱正廷的嘴，一手扯掉他 的西装，还没来得及剥掉他的衣服，就隔着衣服开始啃上他胸前的小豆丁，紧接着自己的屁股一凉，还来不及 欣喜，一股剧痛掩盖了自己的快感，令他

  
痛呼出声，“卧槽，我不是攻吗，怎么那么痛！”

“坤坤，你之后不 要乱看片片了哦，”是朱正廷，薄唇微启，吐出来的话语好听的很，仿佛进入九霄云外荡漾着，令人听了整个 人都心神不定，“你以为我为什么甘愿为受，那是因为，攻第

  
一次会痛啊，再说了，你可是队长，这点疼痛都 忍耐不了吗？”

“胡说，放心，哥会好好疼你。”蔡徐坤艰难地压着朱正廷，下面每一次挪动都巨疼无比缺又伴随着一股快感， 可是谁能告诉他，为什么他越来越没力气，好累啊，不想动了啦！不行，身为

攻，绝对不能累！ 身下的朱正廷又恶意顶了顶，为什么肠壁像抹了辣一样疼，嗯...“宝贝，，，今天，，，今天就到这里哈，明 天继续哈！”其实他还是很不舒服，总感觉就这样离开他的

  
身体自己就会觉得好像会失去了什么一样，空洞无 比。

“坤坤，人家想要！”朱正廷好委屈啊，“你给我好不好？给我嘛！”完蛋了，朱正廷，居然在撒娇，可 是自己好累啊，腿间的每一次律动，就跟愈合的伤口又被撕裂了一般，不管了，“宝贝，

那你自己动啊!”哼， 自己这么累，那妖孽也该动一动，而且，妖孽也说了，攻第一次都会痛，正在思绪之间，自己已经被翻了个身， 眼前一片黑暗，正吐出的话语被一个湿濡的吻堵住，

西装下的白衬衫被撕裂，身子被动承受着压迫，嗯...啊... 朱正廷把手伸进西装里，揉捏着他的乳尖，唇不知道什么时候竟游移到了他的肩头敏感处，细细品味，

蔡徐坤不知道怎么了，此时此刻好想大声浪叫，好羞耻啊，这跟片片上不一样，攻好像从来不叫啊，自己怎么会，好 像不太对啊？嗯...啊...朱正廷一次又一次的挺进，每一次都插的又深

又狠，他真的爱死奶坤懵逼的样子，太 媚了，太爱了，“坤坤，你继续喊啊，不要停，我想听你的声音。”

“不行，我是攻，，，攻才不会呻吟！嗯 ...啊唔,,,”朱正廷一把将蔡徐坤的脸转过来，队长真爱玩啊，“是吗，那你就不要叫哦，记得千万不要叫哦 。”说着直接将蔡徐坤的手反剪在后，调整

为面对面的姿势再一次进行深切的交流。

蔡徐坤此时喊的想骂娘， 王八蛋，你把劳资的手制住了，老子怎么可能不叫！！！魂淡！

朱正廷一手捏着他的男根，一边又再次狠狠插 入，他把蔡徐坤的腿掰成不可思议的弧度，尽情深入，乐此不疲。蔡徐坤的内心OS：什么时候停啊，我的腰快 断了！

哪怕蔡徐坤再傻逼也知道了现在是什么情况，第一次开车，结果被车截胡，日！

  
“宝贝，还要多久啊， 我...啊...我的...老腰,,,”一句话都说不完整了啦，这王八蛋一脸受的气质，怎么这么猛，啊，蔡徐坤眼前 一黑，竟然被干晕了。 .....

幽幽转醒，蔡徐坤想骂人了，“王八蛋，你够了没啊！我不...啊...嗯...”不行，片片上说，如果不要他们只 会要的更狠，所以绝对不能说不要，该怎么办？啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

“坤坤，都怪你太奶了，我忍不住嘛！”

“滚！ ”最后的最后，朱正廷最后一次射入蔡徐坤身体后，终于满足了，蔡徐坤哭了哭了！终于！

朱正廷爱怜的吻了吻 他哭红的眼，自己真的是太过分了，要了他一次又一次，丝毫不顾及他初次承欢，万一他以后因此害怕了怎么办， 那自己岂不是少了很多乐趣，唉，得不偿失啊！不

行，必须得好好打算，朱正廷笑了，笑得春光灿烂，天地同辉， 笑得蔡徐坤脊骨一凉，“你在笑什么？”

“坤坤啊，其实我喜欢你，远比你喜欢我，还要早。”早在第一次见到 蔡徐坤时，他就沦陷了，恨不得把人按到身下摩擦，可是他不想吓到心爱的人，所以，可是，没想到，小奶坤比 自己

还热情，自己还没开始撩呢（→_→不要脸，你真的没到处撩？←_←），就开始投怀送抱了，既然这样，他 为什么要客气。

  
“什么？”小奶坤睁大了双眼，他既然喜欢自己喜欢得这么早啊，那就好办了，嘿嘿，“你要知 道，我可是万年总攻啊，我才不要做受！”

  
“坤坤，你刚刚可是先攻的那一方好吗？”朱正廷一脸委屈，“做人 要公平好吗，是你自己干人家干的没力气的才换人的好不好？”

  
“啊，是这样吗？”“是啊，你刚刚干我的时候， 好勇猛哦，下次我让你先干我好不好？”某人一脸不坏好意，却凭借着容色惑人，“嗯？”

  
“好，下次我先干你！ ”嗯，攻第二次就不会痛了。然后的然后，蔡徐坤越来越觉得自己是不是不适合做攻啊，每次干朱正廷，自己都 会越来越软，最后瘫乱成泥，然后就被，怎么办，在

线等，挺急的！

TBC


	2. ╭( ′• o •′ )╭☞就是这个人2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有点荤，有点辣，不喜慎入！

╭( ′• o •′ )╭☞就是这个人2

  
范丞丞无意间偷窥到姐姐和两个男人在欢爱的过程，不由得痛心又鄙夷，姐姐这是再干什么啊！！！

夜间他是被姐姐“操”醒的，只见姐姐脱光了衣服坐在他腿间，“醒了啊，”姐姐不耐烦的扭了扭，“快干我，嗯..”姐姐开始浪叫，还把他的手按在自己胸部，他厌恶的别过眼，“滚开！”“你是不是

不举啊，可惜了，白糟蹋了你这么好的皮囊，特地给你安排两个人干我的样子，就是为了让你硬起来，结果！”姐姐不耐烦的整理衣物，“我看，你这辈子就是受的命！哼！”说着，姐姐不屑的

走了。

气的他在恨姐姐的同时也在深刻怀疑自己，难道.....

直到有一天，他遇到了蔡徐坤，看到他跳舞的样子自己一下就硬了，立刻跑到洗手间，把水流调到最大声，他就对着脑海中蔡徐坤的样子，狠狠自撸，不知过了多久，一股浑浊的乳白色液体

在他手里释放，清理了之后，他心中满是狂喜的因子，蹦哒不停，充斥着一股想要蔡徐坤的欲望，而且这种欲望，只增不减，无法浇灭。

正准备出去，突然闻到一股淫靡的气息，伴随着粗重的喘息声，看样子是要进来了，他赶紧躲进最里面的隔间。“你干嘛，回去，不要在这里，唔...”“没事的坤坤，”朱正廷抱着衣襟半解的蔡

徐坤，一路亲吻着过来，“我老早放了修理中的牌子，不会有人进来的，，，”

修理中的牌子？范丞丞暗自思忖着，这俩货是在自己面前表演活春宫么，自己要不要出去呢？还没等范丞丞纠结完，一声压抑的呻吟传来，范丞丞刚刚解决的欲望又探头了，他忍不住扒

开门的一条缝，他看到了蔡徐坤白乎乎的胸膛上布满了一块一块青紫，青紫因为染上了某人的津液在昏黄的灯光照射下显得更加晶亮，被重点关照的两点异常肿大，正在颤颤巍巍的抖动着，

一滴汗珠流连在乳尖，滴下去的瞬间，让人很想咬一口，看看是不是能渗出乳液。

又看到修理中的牌子了，王子异受不了了啦，他快憋死了，正要进门，突然听到水声夹杂着媚人的呻吟，细听一看竞是自家队长的呻吟！！！王子异轻轻移开门，看到了此刻让人血脉喷张的

场景，蔡徐坤坐在洗手池，大腿勾住朱正廷的腰，朱正廷正在猛烈冲刺，撞的蔡徐坤欲仙欲死。

王子异再也站不住了，小心翼翼进来冷不丁敲晕朱正廷，蔡徐坤也只觉得下面一空，下一瞬，一个巨大的肉棒挺了进来，插的他花心摇摇欲坠，感受到一股陌生的力量冲撞着自己，他不由得

睁眼，嗯？王子异！王子异一把扯掉领带，狠狠锁住蔡徐坤双手，然后开始更用力的抽插，本来他的那物就很大，在加上憋尿，涨的更大了，插的蔡徐坤更加柔软了。

范丞丞本就被这突然其来的变化震惊了，好不容易回神，就看到了王子异正在疯狂的安排蔡徐坤，他再也坐不住了，正准备偷袭，却没想到王子异抱着蔡徐坤旋身而过，还踢了一下朱正

廷，“别装了，起来吧，”嗯？“不明白吗？我也是刚刚才明白的，你其实看得到我，对吧？”看着朱正廷不置可否的样子，王子异好整以暇，“那先帮我拦着点范丞丞，别让他坏了我的好

事！”

“你们在说什么，我怎么一句都听不懂?”正装乖呢，手下反应可一点都不含糊，目标直指王子异，一副不灭了他不罢休的架势，王子异一手抱着蔡徐坤，还要迎战二人，不一会儿就败下阵

来，“你！”王子异不可置信的看了一言朱正廷，不知到想到了什么，随即又变换了一下脸色，“承认吧朱正廷，就像你觉得我只是一个莽夫一般，其实，你喜欢刺激对不对？你想要看我们一起

搞他的样子，对不对？”

“是啊，我喜欢刺激，我还没完事就被你打晕，我可是喜欢刺激喜欢的不得了啊。”说着，下手更狠了，王子异不得不放开蔡徐坤，与二人战在一起，不料眼前一黑，晃过的竟是蔡徐坤手中的

不知名物体...

什么鬼!原本以为自己A爆全场，没想到这两个臭小子的身手竟然与自己不相上下，这也就罢了，原本应该摊成一片的蔡徐坤竟然与他们一起联手拿下自己，朋友，不带这么玩的，刚刚不是很

舒服吗？舒服？你怕是对蔡徐坤有什么误解，本来做受已经很不爽了，你特么一个个都想上他，想死吗？

“你可别想着把我打晕，否则你们俩的艳事会路人皆知，除非，”范丞丞看着朱正廷，气势丝毫不落下风，“我们一起。”

一起？蔡徐坤可能还没get到这种新鲜玩法，一时间有点懵。

“可以，不过我有一个条件，一旦坤坤受不了，你我必须马上退出！否则，我有的是一万种方法让你闭嘴！”

“宝贝，你，”蔡徐坤一脸感动。

“叫哥，”朱正廷的笑容很没有温度，“不过是因为你被我们操死了会很麻烦而已。”我被打晕，你竟然跟王子异做的那么欢快，是不是只要是男人，你都要!!!

朱正廷心里生气，面上却丝毫不显，只是动作再无怜惜之意，刚烈无比，蔡徐坤腿根的肉被掐到变形，由于蔡徐坤之前被他们肆意摆弄过，身体已经被自动分泌的肠液充分润滑过了，范丞丞

进的很容易，此刻的蔡徐坤就像夹心面包一般被人夹在中间，一前一后的两人凶猛的进攻着，不知过了多久，蔡徐坤已经叫的嗓子都哑了，突然嘴里捅进一股紫黑色固体，来人紧紧箍住他的

下颚，“好好吸，否则我弄死你！”竟是刚刚昏迷不醒的王子异。

“怎么，你俩一脸诧异是做什么？”原来把王子异放倒之后，朱正廷怕他突然醒来，特地用了药，“那药可以致人昏迷数十个小时，你怎么醒的这般快？”

呵，他才不会告诉他们，以前觊觎朱正廷的菊花时经常有意无意过来骚扰他，朱正廷一开始就把他揍扁，可没过多久他又没脸没皮地扑上来，是的，是扑，不是贴，朱正廷根本不会给予他贴

身的机会，他终于忍无可忍药倒了他，次数多了，他的身体渐生异状，竟然有了抗药性，所以才能这么快醒来。“我怎么知道，你可能拿错药了吧？”

范丞丞也是懂药之人，闻言不由向朱正廷瞥了一眼，“怎么回事？”身下动作却丝毫不停。

朱正廷闻言暗惊，知道他可能产生抗药性，却没想到这么快，不由危险的眯了眯眼，“我知道你的能耐，你也该知道我的脾性，太过贪心的结果，，，”话没有说满，但意思很明显，动蔡徐坤

可以，但再往下去，就没这么便宜了。

王子异一惊，这朱正廷果然不是这么好糊弄的，显然，他已经知道了，也罢，他觊觎朱正廷也不是一天两天了，这么些年相处下来，他深知他的脾性，自己若是真的得手了，恐怕必不能像招

惹蔡徐坤一般全身而退，真正让他暂时压下这个念头的却是蔡徐坤，蔡徐坤英气的眉宇气宇轩昂，一般的受被他们这般对待早就射了，可是蔡徐坤的还是那么坚挺，后穴也是紧致的很，虽然

朱正廷可能跟蔡徐坤是一样的属性，但他觉得若是想要，一切还须从长计议，毕竟，越有挑战性的猎物越有难度啊。蔡徐坤嘴里含着王子异，下身含着朱正廷和范丞丞，这一番折腾，身子早

已精疲力竭，最后的最后，朱正廷寒着脸把自己带了回去。想到还要跟别人一起共享他，朱正廷脸就更黑了，在为蔡徐坤清洗的时候狠狠抠着里面的体液，他要把别人的体液彻底摘干净！

“嗯，你干嘛，好痛啊!”

“你也知道痛，你不是攻吗，为什么这么贱，像个发浪的小母狗，说，你为什么，嗯，这么下贱！你说啊！”

“你还好意思说我是攻，你分明，分明，...”脸红如蔡徐坤，俨然他是说不下去了。

“我当你是情趣，你当我是按摩棒，是吗，嗯？”蔡徐坤此刻没有任何体液，而朱正廷此刻妒火中烧，插进去的时候也不晓得为他做润滑，就这么生硬的进去了，痛的蔡徐坤冷汗伶伶，“是不是只要是男人，你就要啊，你说啊！”

“我没有，你出去啊！”

“怎么，刚刚不是很舒服吗，嗯？是不是很舒服啊嗯？”他难受自己何尝不难过，他痛的心都快炸了......

TBC


	3. ╭( ′• o •′ )╭☞就是这个人3，4, 5

**╭( ′• o •′ )╭☞就是这个人3**

几天后

蔡徐坤躺在床上，白玉般的身子布满了新增加的痕迹，敏感处的颜色更深了，四肢上了镣铐，全身赤裸，房间到处

是消毒水的气息，甬道里的体液不由自主的溢出，细看可能还会发现几枚跳蛋在里面欢快的雀跃着。

豪华的客厅里水光灯破裂，名贵的沙发上染了血迹，混乱的战役正在打响。

范丞丞一拳砸向朱正廷，却被朱正廷侧身躲过，不料后面迎来王子异的攻击，王子异这一章打得有点重，朱正廷竟然当场吐血，鲜血流连在嘴角，竟然有种妖艳的美，王子异一时看呆了，朱

正廷冷笑一声，拳脚相加，一脚踢开王子异，瞬间对上范丞丞。

陈立农趁乱进入朱正廷的主卧，拨开前几日就已经设法攻破的机关，不一会儿，他就看到了令人心疼的画面，自家队长高傲的容颜目光空洞，小嘴微张，浑身上下没有一块好肉，竟然还有鞭

打的痕迹，“禽兽啊，禽兽！”陈立农爱怜的吻住他的唇，“别怕，我会保护你，”小心翼翼地挺入，这其中美妙不言说，陈立农特别温柔的填满他，可蔡徐坤却脸色一变，不好，有什么东西被

顶到里面去了嗯？“停下，快停下，嗯...”“不要停是不是，好，”陈立农也不知道自己是怎么了，明明答应了兄弟过来解救他的，可谁知自己一看见他就走不动路了，只想狠狠把他填满，

彻底和他结合在一起。

一番云雨过后，陈立农彻底满足了，他舔了舔蔡徐坤的喉结，“坤坤，我带你走，好不好？”身下也没有要抽离的意思，仍然赖着不走。蔡徐坤没有说话，也许朱正廷真的没有说错，自己真的

天生淫荡，那么饥渴，只要是个人就能满足他。

“钥匙在哪？”陈立农轻轻吻了吻他的鬓角，像是在呵护心爱的宝贝。

“床下的抽屉...”蔡徐坤低低的声线传来，昔日的骄傲早已损毁，多么惹人怜爱。

蔡徐坤被陈立农抱着出来的时候，朱正廷也发现自己被人谋算了，更加怒火滔天，若只是王子异和范丞丞他还可以应付，没想到居然还有一个陈立农，丫表面温润如玉，谦谦君子，可谁知道

这货心有多黑，哼！反正是情敌，把他想的那么高大上做什么！

几番对峙，但终究寡不敌众，因此只能被迫妥协。

还没等他生完气，惊呼声此起彼伏，蔡徐坤突然晕倒了。

“坤坤的身体怎么被折腾成这样，啧啧！”

“卧槽陈立农，你就那么饥渴，也不知道把跳蛋扒出来在上?”范丞丞真的想打屎自己，原以为最坏的结果也是便宜了自家好兄弟，可他低估了蔡徐坤的魅力，最后竟然陷入了如今的境地。

“不好意思啊，说来这事，朱正廷也脱不开关系啊，罪魁祸首可是他啊，换你你能知道里面有跳蛋吗？”道歉还没彻底呢，矛头立刻对准某妖孽。

“叫什么叫，把他吸出来就好了？”某妖孽老神在在，看似一点都不着急样子。听到这话，众人脸部都充血了，个个群情激动，跃跃欲试，“我先！”“谁放的谁来。”

“不不不，老朱啊，你一个人独占了这么久，这似乎不太公平啊？”闻言，朱正廷大感不妙，你们想干什么？

“架住他，必要时可将他打晕！”王子异说完继续扒着蔡徐坤的菊花，灵动的舌头趁机闯进去，搅动的蔡徐坤无意识的呻吟着，其他几位再也忍不足了，直接将朱正廷打晕，立刻冲过去开始对

着蔡徐坤毛手毛脚了起来，“吸的出来吗？”范丞丞一脸急色，“实在不行换我！”

每个人都试了两遍，完全不行，没成功就算了，还不小心引火烧身，每个人不可描述的地胀的发疼，“不行啊，大家，”陈立农压抑着自己的欲望，深呼了一口气，“为了日后能够长久，我们必

须把他送医院。”王子异见此，与范丞丞对视，默了默，最后沉声下了这个决定，此时幽幽转醒的朱正廷也只能青黑着脸色，咬牙答应了。送到医院已是半夜，朱正廷一行人找的是个偏僻的

私人诊所，医生是陈立农的好兄弟，林彦俊，绝对能保密，大不了把他拉进来就是了。

林彦俊迷糊着双眼，“廷哥，农哥，你们怎么来了？”

“朱正廷你个妖孽，你怎么谁都认识！”

“怎么，不可以么？”某妖孽笑意未显，“林彦俊，我不管你用什么方法，赶紧给我把跳蛋取出来！”

“额， 是是是。”林彦俊擦着汗，“话说你们一定要这样看着我么？”

“好了大家，把坤坤抱上床，剩下

的，就交给彦俊吧。别站着了，我们出去。”最后还是陈立农打了个圆场，众人很不情愿的出去了。

**╭( ′• o •′ )╭☞就是这个人4**

蔡徐坤此刻，羞愤欲死，好羞耻啊，一个人也好，两个人也罢，谁都没有仔细看过自己那里，如今一个陌路人，就轻易地把自己里里外外看了个透彻，一时间脸烫得很。林彦俊此刻看到的，

就是一羞涩的小奶坤，羞涩的捂脸，柔嫩的肌肤五彩斑斓，淤青遍布的双腿为了配合自己主动张得很开，小穴还轻轻翕动着，散发着诱人的清香。

蔡徐坤也只觉股间一凉，一个冰冰凉凉的东西进去了，早已泛滥的液体溢出，滴在了林彦俊的脸上。

“这是一点消炎粉，你尽量放松，不要那么紧张，否则跳蛋不容易取下来。” 林彦俊小心翼翼地用镊子探进去，一边问道，“几天了？”

“哈？”

“我问你那东西塞进你里面几天了！”

“三天了...”

“该早点送过来的,这下可好,你要受点罪了。”

“嗯？”

“不明白吗？”林彦俊一边小心摸索一边把舌头探进去尝了一口，“东西放太久可能消磁了，不好吸啊！”林彦俊嘴里的液体流淌在喉结处，又慢慢滑入胸口，手上也都沾满了蔡徐坤的淫液。

手术室外，范丞丞来回踱步，“坤坤怎么这么久！”风华正茂范丞丞，妖娆惑众朱正廷，如沐春风陈立农，不作评判王子异，此刻四位天下间不可多得的美男子正在为某只小奶坤愁眉不展，黯

然神伤。

“我是不是太过分了，我自私的想要占有他，一旦想到要和别人共享他，我就嫉妒的发疯！”

“无妨，换成我，我也会这么做的，坤坤是值得我们所有人为你倾尽所有的。”朱正廷看到安慰自己的竟是王子异，不由得心中一寒，“走开！”

“正正，你干嘛这么无情，人家异异可是对你一片痴心啊！”

“够了，都什么时候了，你们还在说笑！”

  
“丞丞别急，我这朋友，可是这方面的专家，我看你是太累了，要不，你先去休息？”

“滚滚滚，陈立农你个笑面虎，我要坤坤等会第一个见到的是我！”

手术室内，

“来，坤坤我们试试这个体位，看看能不能掉下来，”林彦俊从后面扶着坤坤，一下又一下的插入，龟头灵活的和跳蛋交缠，一点一点的将其拨弄，原来跳蛋被顶的太深入了，紧紧附着肠壁，

用镊子强行扯下，又恐伤到内壁，因此只能用微刺激慢慢挑逗。

蔡徐坤双手扶着支架，双腿被干的发软，偏偏林彦俊还一脸专业的样子，却和他坐着这般羞耻的事情。手术室的隔音措施做的很好，外面的人完全没听到任何声音。

转眼间，天都亮了，范丞丞血红这双眼，“我等不了了，我要进去看看！”正要碰到们，手术室的门突然开了，林彦俊走了出来，在外人看不到的角度悄悄藏了两枚跳蛋，“你们玩的也太大了

吧，废了我不少功夫也才取出三颗跳蛋，目测还有几颗没取出来，卧槽累死我了！

”“啊啊啊，”范丞丞忍不住猛掐朱正廷脖子，“你特么塞了几颗啊？！！”

“五颗。”朱正廷被他掐的面无血色，本就一夜未眠，此刻悔意早已灌满他的心底，“我干的好事，我去吸！”

“不行！”林彦俊严肃地说，“不要轻举妄动，肯定是你们乱吸才会弄巧成拙！”众人闻言不由一愣，整个手术室外的空间仿若静止了一般，“好了，我要去休息了，你们可以去看他，但不能碰

他！”林彦俊自顾自去休息了，留下此时异常安静的三人。

陈立农已经先进去看蔡徐坤了，他发现工作台上到处都是欢爱的痕迹，强忍着不适，滴了两滴眼药水在眼眶里，然后帮着蔡徐坤清理身上的痕迹。

听到了后面三人进来的脚步声，陈立农头也没回，“怎么，不打了？不打了就赶紧曲把隔壁的床铺一铺，等会把坤坤抱过去。”

范丞丞三人默然不语，第一次如此温柔的呵护着他们的心尖人，也许是被坤坤突然晕倒的样子吓到了吧，又或许是被差点失去他的恐惧支配着，他们几个因此收敛了不少自己的性子。

范丞丞和朱正廷一人一边执意守着蔡徐坤，另一边王子异和陈立农无奈先下去休息了，等会再来换班。

范丞丞守着守着就睡着了，朱正廷深情地握着蔡徐坤的手，在嘴边细细啄了一下，“坤坤，哥哥错了，哥哥再也不这么对你了！”想着林彦俊所说，跳蛋在体内呆太久会致死，他就恨不得把自

己凌迟处死一万遍，虽然大家都是兄弟，大家扁他的时候也没有下死手，但他还是好恨自己啊，恨自己的高傲与自私，差一点害死了自己最爱的人。他就这样拉着蔡徐坤，话着家常，述说着

他们过往的甜蜜， 他想到第一次遇见蔡徐坤的时候，他想到第一次吻他的瞬间，他想到蔡徐坤也有那么一面所有人都不清楚不知道的那一面，独独只有自己一个人知晓，他就开心的发疯。

林彦俊透过监视器画面看到这一幕心底多少有点触动，虽然他用药做了一个局，但这都是因为，他，也喜欢蔡徐坤啊，可他知道，若不这么做，他怕是永远也无法加入的，他必须这么做。再

狠狠要了蔡徐坤几个晚上后，他终于“取”出了那两枚跳蛋。

**╭( ′• o •′ )╭☞就是这个人5**

  
“来，欢迎，林彦俊加入我们！”

  
“是啊，也祝贺坤坤恢复健康！干杯！乾杯 []~（￣▽￣）~*”

酒过三巡，朱正廷一个人在角落里喝闷酒。

  
蔡徐坤此时此刻只套了一件奶白色的透明T恤，线条勾勒的很完整，刚好遮住腿根，下面什么也没穿。不知道谁不小心，一杯红酒直接往蔡徐坤的胸口浇上去，一片旖旎春色令人遐想，陈立

农一把揽过蔡徐坤，手却不老实的在那边四处点火，蔡徐坤拨开陈立农作乱的手，直接走向朱正廷，“哥哥，”低头蹭了蹭这个没良心的小王八蛋，明明是他欺负了自己，怎么变得自己好像欠

了他几百万。

“怎么，那几个人，还满足不了你了是吗，小母狗？”朱正廷心早就软了，可是嘴上还是不肯放过他。

  
“你不要这么说。”

  
“那你要我怎么说？嗯？小狼狗，你配么？”

“嗯……”正在说话间，范丞丞已经急切的捅进去了，朱正廷也不甘示弱，毫不犹豫的扎进去。

正在此时，朱正廷后方一热，王子异不知什么时候贴上来了，蓄势待发，朱正廷没有说话，只是气压越发的冷了几度，冷的王子异也只敢在屁股瓣和腿间轻轻摩擦，丝毫不敢进入。

一旁被操的热火朝天的蔡徐坤一点不觉得热，还有股冷意，直到手两边分别多了一根炙热，嘴里还被迫含着王子异的分身时，那股子冷劲才算消散。陈立农扫荡着自己胸前的敏感处，林彦俊

照顾着自己的昂扬，身上每个部位都被人拿捏着，这样的生活，在未来还会经常上演。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一篇肉肉删删改改整了这么久，我居然码了这么多字，好累啊，我感觉我犯了打游戏才有的职业病，就是左手掌右下角肿了，  
右手左下角肿了，那些专业的写手岂不是更累，好吧顺便矫情一下，然后拍了一下自己脑门，厚着脸皮求个kudo先


End file.
